When fishing with light tackle or the like good fish habitat includes areas which have many weeds, logs, branches, rocks, etc. These provide natural hiding places for the fish and also attract smaller fish and other food upon which the larger fish feed. When trying to fish around or through such snags or obstructions, the hook on the end of the fisherman's line quite often catches these snags. A common problem when fishing weedy areas of the water is that once the hook catches weeds, the opportunity to catch a fish on the same cast is virtually eliminated.
Consequently, weedless hooks of various types have been designed to prevent the snagging of the aforementioned objects, while at the same time being able to hook and hold a fish when it hits the hook. A problem with such prior art weedless or snagless hooks is that they have not been altogether dependable in preventing snags and even when they dependably prevent snags or the catching of weeds thereon, they often also prevent a good hooking and catching action when a fish strikes the hook.
Accordingly there is a need for a better weedless or snagless hook apparatus.